Die Rote Linda
Die Rote Linda ist Ort, um genauer zu sein ein Schiff, auf dem sich die Unterwelt trifft um dort zu handeln, Geschäfte abzuschließen, Informationen auszutauschen oder einfach nur zu plauschen. Dieses Schiff läuft einmal in der Woche im Hafen von Sturmwind ein und legt für wenige Stunden dort an. Es ist also eine "andere" Art von taverne.....im weitesten Sinn. Ausspielung Das Schiff, die Rote Linda ist ein Märchen. Jeder darf es kennen, aber: Wer meint, die Linda gäbe es wirklich, der wird, wie im wirklichen Leben, ausgelacht. Das wäre wie, wenn du rumrennst und sagst:"Hey, das Knusperhäuschen gibts wirklich!" Also: Wenn ihr jemanden seht, der meint, die Rote Linda sei echt, dann macht IC bitte folgendes: Lacht die person aus, macht euch über ihn/sie lustig.....etc.....was euer Char mit Leuten macht, die an Märchen glauben. Und wiehie geht diese Legende, du Genie? Hier is se! "Es ward einmal vor Langer Zeit ein einsam Mensch. Er war verwegen und ein Held der Straße, doch musste er leiden wie alle seiner Art, unter der Strafe der Obrigkeit. So kam eines Tags, dass er fand ein einsam Mädchen. Bitterkalt wahren ihre Lippen, Blutrot ihr langes Haar, frierend saß sie in der Gosse. Der Mensch war sofort fasziniert von dies kleinem zerbrechlichen Wesen. "Guten Abend junge Dame, wie ist dein Name?" fragte der Mann voller Neugier. Das junge Ding sah zu dem Manne auf, fürchtete sich eine kleine Maus. "Linda......Linda nannte mich meine Mutter, seelige hab sie das Licht" mehr sagte sie auch nicht. Der Mann, gerne wäre er Vater vieler Kinder gewesen, doch hatte nie mehr als eine Frau zum Besen. "Komm Linda, dieser Ort ist nichts für dich. Du brauchst eine warme Stube und Ruhe. Ein Ort wo du dich erholen kannst!" Linda sah ihn an mit großen Augen, dankbarkeit strahlte hervor, dass sich sobald in Trauer verlor. "Ich bin Arm, keiner will ein einfach Bettlerin wie mich bei sich sehen." Der Mann stutzte, sah grübelnd in denn Himmel. "Du bräuchtest einen Ort an dem alle unserersgleichen sich Treffen, ohne vorbehalte, ohne Sorgenfalte!" rief der Mann laut in die Nacht. Linda, ein Kind von traurigkeit, sah lächelnd zu dem Mann. "Vielleicht ist an deiner Idee etwas dran. Du bist ein Hühne voller Hoffnung, du gibst mir glauben an einen warmen Ort, wo es mich nicht friert und keiner mich verscheucht. Aber wo will der Held so einen Ort finden, er muss sich ja den Wachen und der Obrigkeit entwinden!" Der Mann war voller Tatendrang, liebkoste Linda auf die Stirn, rief ihr alles gute. Voller Eifer war er, voller Mut war er, das konnte ihm keiner nehmen. Er wollte einem Mädchen einen Ort schenken wo es nicht friert; denn wo sie nicht friert, da wärmt es auch andere Seelen. Nach langer Zeit und langer Suche, fand er endlich was er brauchte. Ein großer Kahn, ein Schiff mit vielen Segeln. Dort konnten sie sich treffen, ohne zu frieren, ohne verfolgt zu werden. Freudig eilte er durch die Straßen der Stadt, suchte das Mädchen dass er zum Lächeln bringen wollte. Sie saß wieder in der engen Gasse, ihre Lippen blau vor Kälte, ihr Haar blutrot. Schlafend hatte sie ihre Äuglein zu, doch der Mann wusste, das war kein Schlaf. Doch lächelte sie, lächelte vor Freude. Er wusste weshalb. Er hatte einen Ort gefunden wo sie nicht mehr friert. So nannte er das Schiff zu Ehren des Mädchens, das war wie seine Tochter. Die Rote Linda segelte von da an immer auf den Meeren umher, kam zu bestimmter Zeit in den Hafen, wo die Halunken sich trafen. Und wenn der Mann, der sich nun "Der Rote Käptn" nannte, nicht gestorben ist, dann segelt er auch heute noch auf der Roten Linda umher." Roter Käptn? Der Rote Käptn ist jedem geläufig. Er ist der Drahtzieher auf dem schiff. Einige Bettler sollen ihn als Schutzheiligen verehren. Bettler, Schutzheilige? Wat? Okay, nochmal: Der Rote Käptn wird von manchen Bettlern als Schutzheiliger verehrt. Das heißt, wenn du einen Bettler ausspielst, darfst dir einen Schrein vom Roten Käptn bauen, ohne mich um Erlaubnis zu fragen, ja? Jaha, schon gut.....nich grob werden hier! Wie isn das, wie komm ichn auf das Schiff? Naja, das soll IC erörtert werden. Jeder, der geschickt vorgeht und/oder in der Unterwelt bewandert ist, wird auf das Schiff kommen. Ob ers lebend verlässt.....jaha....das hängt davon ab, was er ist *zwinkert* Wow........das klingt irgendwie ziemlich hart nach "Themengilde". Nein, die Rote Linda ist Gemeinschaftsprojekt. Sprich: Jeder kann Mitglied der "Crew" werden. Oder einfach nur hingehen ;D. OOC-Zusammenfassung Was ist die die Rote Linda? *Ein Ort wo sich die Unterwelt trifft *Einmal pro Woche *genauer Tag geheim *wird IC als Märchen ausgespielt um dem ganzen etwas "mystisches" zu geben. *jeder darf/soll das Märchen kennen. Nachwort vom Projektleiter Ja, was soll ich sagen? Ich habe noch nie ein Rp-Event geplant & umgesetzt. Der Startschuss verlief sehr gut, alle waren sehr zufrieden. Mein Gedanke mit diesem Projekt war einfach, dass die normale Kriminalität in Sturmwind mal etwas besser bespielt wird. Ich will nicht nur Todesritter sehen, die nen Aufstand machen oder irgendwelche Ninja-Schurken die dich mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit von hinten erdrosseln. Es geht hier um harmlose Gauner/Randgruppen die sich auf dem Schiff treffen und freundlich quatschen. Ich rufe daher auch die Aldor dazu auf, einfach das Rollenspiel zu fördern. Begrabt eure Streitigkeiten. Nicht jeder kann mit jedem, aber Rollenspiel muss nicht heißen, dass ihr jetzt mit jeden auf "ich hab dich lieb, du f-list" macht. Spielt eure Rollen, spielt glaubhafte Rollen. Auch ein Bauer aus Westfall kann ein Held sein.*zwinker* Sollten Fragen bezüglich des Projektes auftauchen, dann wendet euch bitte IG an Ärger oder an Twiddle. Je nachdem mit wem ich on bin. Briefe sind auch willkommen. Kategorie:Ehemalige Tavernen